borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cult of the Vault locations (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel)
Cult of The Vault is a type of challenge in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, with each completion of the challenge giving a small amount of Badass Rank. The objective of Cult of the Vault is to discover hidden Vault Symbols throughout Elpis (Pandora's Moon) and Helios (Hyperion's Satellite). The number of Vault symbols in every location varies from 0 to 5, as indicated on the Challenges window in the Badass Rank page of the ECHO communicator interface. Most Vault symbols are found on walls and objects that are in hard-to-reach and/or hidden places. They vary in size from roughly 1 to 10 feet (30 cm to 3 m) in diameter. Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Abandoned Training Facility *On the west end of the lava-filled trench going through the middle of the arena, at lava level. [Map] [Symbol] * On the east wall of the easternmost building (separated from the rest of the arena by lava), at lava level. [Map] [Symbol] Concordia *On the roof of Janey Springs' Emporium o' Stuff, just behind the sign. [Map] [Symbol] *On the roof of the Meriff's office, where the turrets appear before placing a transponder in the middle of it during Systems Jammed. [Map] [Symbol] *On a roof above the entry point from Serenity's Waste. The vault symbol can be reached by jumping to the south from the platform where the electrical fuse box is located. [Map] [Symbol] Crisis Scar * Southeast of Peepot's house, near the cliff edge, on the ground. [Map] [Symbol] * Behind the crate on the small raised island in the middle of the lava river. [Map] [Symbol] * On the roof of the northernmost building in the comms station, on a wall facing north. [Map] [Symbol] Eleseer *In the easternmost part of the map, below the map exit to Tycho's Ribs, behind a wall with a narrow ledge going around it. [Map] [Symbol] Hyperion Hub of Heroism *Before entering the northernmost area (crew quarters) where the exit to Research and Development is located, the vault symbol is on a wall to the right side, just in front of the Hyperion scanner. [Map] [Symbol] *On the north side of Helios Access Tunnel #27-B, on the track. Only accessible during or after Watch Your Step. [Map] [Symbol] *In one of the detention cells, only accessible after completing An Urgent Message. [Map] [Symbol] Jack's Office *In the eastern office block, in the corner between a plant and an desk. [Map] [Symbol] Lunar Launching Station * On the ceiling of the Laser Amplification Nexus room. There is a series of three nets leading to it which have to be crossed with careful jumps. [Map] [Symbol] * In a nook above the upper floor of the west main area. The nook faces north. [Map] [Symbol] * In the east main area, at the far end of the overhead pipes carrying slag to Zone 1. [Map] [Symbol] Outlands Canyon * On a building high up on a cliff at the easternmost part of the map. Symbol is on the outside wall facing the cliff edge. [Map] [Symbol] * On the wall of a small tower just north of the western compound, near the cliff edge. [Map] [Symbol] * Under the stairs leading down into Rabid Adams' hideout. Only accessible during or after Treasures of ECHO Madre. [Map] [Symbol] Outlands Spur * Flow Control complex (center of the map), east side, on a wall facing the shortcut back to the entrance. [Map] [Symbol] * In the furthest south-east edge of the map, on the wall facing the cliff edge. [Map] [Symbol] * Pumping Station (southwest complex), high above the level with the control console, facing north. [Map] [Symbol] * Processing Plant (north complex), north side, on the inside wall of an alcove. [Map] [Symbol] Pity's Fall * In the Drakensburg (Dahl Spaceship) before the security elevator shaft, on the right hand side behind the yellow pipes. [Map] [Symbol] * In the Drakensburg, west outdoor path near the center of the ship, just south of the air dome generator, two floors up. Use the girder next to the jump-pad as a platform to climb up. [Map] [Symbol] * In the Drakensburg engine room, south side, on an east-facing wall near the ceiling. [Map] [Symbol] Regolith Range * In the first (northeast) complex, between two ridges on the south side of the central structure. [Map] [Symbol] * In the second (west) complex, high up on the west side of a buttress of the IC 57 building. It's reached by traversing the complex wall to the west ledge, then jumping and boosting toward the buttress. [Map] [Symbol] * East of the exit from Deadlift's hideout, on a wall facing east. [Map] [Symbol] Research and Development * West of the entrance to the Stalker Biome from Indigenous Species, facing the rest of the biome. [Map] [Symbol] * Aquatic Life Stabilization, next to the ramp leading down and south from the entrance. [Map] [Symbol] * Robotics, northwest of the giant brain, on a wall facing east. [Map] [Symbol] Serenity's Waste *Near the first ECHO recording of Janey Springs, directly north of the first air dome generator in the area, on top of a wrecked spaceship. [Map] [Symbol] *On the roof of Janey's old garage where the broken Oz Kit is picked up, facing northwest. [Map] [Symbol] *In Janey's base in the room where the fast travel terminal is located, hidden behind a container under the stairs. [Map] [Symbol] Sub-Level 13 * On the floor underneath the elevator. [Map] [Symbol] Titan Industrial Facility *In the courtyard near the exit to Titan Robot Production Plant on the lowest floor, on the wall to the left of the New-U terminal room, which will be the entrance to Sub-Level 13 (if the host's story mission progress isn't far enough). [Map] [Symbol] Titan Robot Production Plant *In the large central corridor room (south of the room where the constructor's legs are attached), at the east end of the basement level. [Map] [Symbol] Triton Flats *On the south wall of a building at the far south of the Flats (where Rose put her recruitment posters). [Map] [Symbol] *On the side of a garage next to the cliff-edge attached to the Lunar Junction building. [Map] [Symbol] *On a small building near the center of the map containing a "Bullets Etc." vendor, outside wall, facing south. [Map] [Symbol] Tycho's Ribs *Inside of the Mario Easter Egg, on a wall reached by using the first pipe to the left to jump up to the floating brick, onto the platform, then to the opposing platform. [Map] [Symbol] *Back of Z8N-TP's room, ground level. [Map] [Symbol] Veins of Helios * After exiting the airlock, around the wall to the left. [Symbol] [Map] * At the large chute, down one floor to the room with Boil Workers, on the wall. [Symbol] [Map] * On a wall near a platform with a blue jump pad, reached by using a large platform being moved back and forth by a worker drone. [Map] [Symbol] * At the top of the building west of the southern entrance of the central maintenance airlock, on the north side of a building with a ventilation fan on top. [Symbol] [Map] * On the wall to the right, while facing airlock 3 from the areas with plasma regulators. It can be reached by going to airlock 3, jumping onto the pipes nearby, then onto a narrow wall ledge, then carefully following that ledge around the corner and then to the symbol. [Map] [Symbol] Vorago Solitude * In the center complex, first area past the front gate, on the back of one of the small buildings facing the gate. [Symbol] [Map] * On a wall inside the pit near Captain Chef. [Symbol] [Map] *In the southeastern part of the map, on the east wall of a small building near where These are the Bots begins. [Symbol] [Map] Video Showing all locations at once Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack: The Holodome Onslaught The Holodome * [Symbol] [Map] * [Symbol] [Map] Video Showing all locations in The Holodome Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack 2: Claptastic Voyage Cluster 99002 0V3RL00K * [Symbol] [Map] * [Symbol] [Map] * [Symbol] [Map] Video showing all 3 of the Cult Of The Vault Symbols in Cluster 99002 0V3RL00K Cluster 00773 P4ND0R4 * [Symbol] [Map] Video showing the Cult Of The Vault Symbol in Cluster 00773 P4ND0R4 Deck 13 ½ * The vault symbol is behind the large pillar that is behind the starting point after being digitized. [Symbol] [Map] Deck 13.5 Video showing the location of the Cult Of The Vault Symbol in Deck 13.5 Motherlessboard * The vault symbol is on the floor next to D1GN1TY-TP. [Symbol] [Map] Subconscious * [Symbol] [Map] * [Symbol] [Map] * The Cortex * The vault symbol is high up on the right of the exit back to Subconscious. [Symbol] [Map] The Nexus * [Symbol] [Map] * [Symbol] [Map] * [Symbol] [Map] * [Symbol] [Map] Video showing all 4 of the Cult Of The Vault Symbols in Nexus. ru:Культ Хранилища (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel)